grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Thompson
Former fiance of Melody Deneville and husband of Mrs Goop, whom likes to portray himself as a great Christian but is anything but. Early Life Born in York, David came from a Christian family. He was brought up in the reformed world and heard great preaching and teaching. He always liked to show others he was so godly and Christian, but he was anything but. He rarely attend church but like to lecture others in things regarding faith as he feels he has all the right doctrines. He is also self-centred and keeps using woman to promote his image of being holy, claiming he wants to pursue marriage with them and then dump then causing many of them to question their own faith after encountering him. Despite his actions he likes to tell others what to do with many viewing him as a hypocrite even though he believes he is a perfect Christian. He ends up getting engaged to Melody Deneville. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Musical He is the uptight, hypocritical man who believes he is perfect, a good Christian man even though he is a loathsome character he was about to marry Melody Deneville who he wanted just to fulfill his image of being the perfect guy. However she ends up marrying Pete Deneville much to his anger and shock as he can't believe that Melody wouldn't want to marry as someone as self-centred as he is! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The events of the Musical are reiterated during Patricia Yates tale. Volume 20 At the 1st annual Grasmere Valley, David was nominated for the least contribution to society which ended up being won by Marge. Melody is among those who are nominated at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for having suffered the most for being engaged to David Thompson. Melody is stunned while David really hates the fact he has been deemed so insufferable. In the end however Franny May won the award with David feeling the relief that Melody didn't win. Volume 21 He is seen blown away by the first sermon of Tim Drixall preached as was Garett Jones due to his approach to ministry without regarding the word of God. This remarked as surprising as both David and Garret are viewed as heresy hunters and nit pickers. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Mrs Wier trying to look for her husband Mr Wier asks David in her search had he seen him. He says has but rather than go and tell her what had happened went on to talk about himself. He complains about how Daisy found him annoying, Wilma Timber found him long winded and boring. He then moans about Melody thinking Wilma got the impression of him from her and that he is till not happy about Pete Deneville in his eyes stealing her away from him. He then also moans how Gary Robinson complained he wasn't involved in the church. He then claims he is part of the church because he went to evangelism class at the church for five minutes. Needless to say he's not helpful. #75 + 77 Election #77 Tale of Election Day David moans on Facebook during the elections saying, he hates all the political posts to which Clara Rose asks why is he making a political post if he hates all the political posts. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett Everyone is rushing to see Mrs Goop's husband after she revealed the big news that everyone was waiting to hear on live TV. Pauline Fawlett even tries to sell his house while story is still hot. It turns out much to everyone shock David Thompson is married to Mrs Goop. With his conservative nature and her very liberal tendencies this is the oddest match ever with many regarding David who had high prized himself of his Christianity as being a hypocrite for being married to a New Age hippy. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 13 Mr Know It-All Nanny Prescot is part of the big choir for DAJA’s revival that he is holding at the church. Kevin Davis is very against the idea but most brush him off as they all want to have a revival including Sally Moogle and Billy Santiamo promote the café The Moogles. David Thompson, Joe Bosanova, DAJA and Josephine Steele all criticise Kevin especially David who find his lack of support and the ego of DAJA takes over during the revival. Loads show up and soon there is planning a second revival without asking the elders permission. Nanny Prescot is disgruntled when DAJA shows how he can’t be bothered to marry his fiance as did Joe Bosanova and David Thompson who don’t even go to church and yet feel they know everything and lecture to people on spiritual matters. Devon hates the fact that his rap which he was promised to him by DAJA before he stole the limelight and sang awfully to promote himself. As a result everyone except for Sally and Billy are in on the plan to wreck their revival as they demanded that they be there even know DAJA had banned them from doing the gospel choir. With Kevin saying some home truths the revival is disbanded and DAJA, David, Josephine and Joe are once again excommunicated. At the end they realise that a true Christian is not about being the centre of attention or Mr Know it-All yet not actually being involved. A proper Christian is one who gives his lives for others by serving them because of what Christ had done for us.